The present invention relates to a border planing machine for wood floors.
It is known that planing wood floors entails a step for finishing along the walls that surround the floors; this step is performed with suitable planing machines known as border planing machines.
Border planing machines are currently provided with a single abrasive disk which makes them difficult to control in steering them along the intended paths. Conventional planing machines have a very compact structure with grip handles located close to the floor for the very purpose of reducing the effort required of the user in operating the machine, but this causes the drawback of forcing the operator to assume a very uncomfortable position during work.
Examples of disk grinding machines are available from the prior documents DE-A-38 15 326 and DE-A-42 19 093, none of which however disclosing easy steering improvements.
The aim of the present invention is to provide a border planing machine which can be guided along the intended paths without requiring any effort of the operator and allows him to work while standing and therefore in great comfort.
This aim and other objects, which will become more apparent hereinafter, are achieved by a border planing machine for wood floors, according to the invention, having the features set forth in claim 1.